Padiddle
by Misguided Choices
Summary: Padiddle: A car game where you shout padiddle and hit the roof of the car. Last person who says it removes an article of clothing. How can this innocent game get Abby, McGee, Ziva and Tony into trouble? No real pairings. Rating to be safe. Read & Review!


A/N: I know. I should be updating Ringtone War-Thank you all for the review btw- but this idea came to B and I when driving around today. If we were legit playing this game today, I would have lost. B is a beast.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well...I own a puppy, and a bunny, and NCIS DVDs, and some music...

-------

Padiddle: A game played in a car where as somebody within the car sees another car with only one working headlight. That person then shouts "Padiddle!" and hits the top of the car. Everybody else in the car quickly shouts "Padiddle!" as well and hits the top of the car. The last person to do so must then remove a piece of clothing. Shoes/socks may count as one article of clothing.

It had been two days ago when the team, including Abby, had been called to a small town to work on a case. Morris Plains, a town where everyone knew everyone's business usually never saw any crime. It was a surprise to them when one of the town's locals, Petty Officer Malay, had been murdered. Finally solving the case, the team couldn't wait to get out of the tiny town. Gibbs walked out of the town's station toward the cars.

"DiNozzo!" he shouted in the senior field agent's direction.

Tony, leaning against one of the Chargers, turned toward his boss. A pair of keys connected with Tony's forehead and then fell to the ground. He scooped them up, and looked over to Gibbs. "I'm driving, Boss?"

He rolled his eyes as he opened the drivers door to his own Charger. "Obviously, DiNozzo." Tony rubbed his forhead, hoping to erase the red from the impression the keys made. A few moments later, Jimmy and Ducky piled into Gibbs car and sped away. Tony smirked, knowing that it pissed Ziva off that he was going to drive. He opened the drivers door and slid into the seat, starting the car. He looked in back as Abby sucked down on a larger than usual Caf-POW!. McAuthor sat in the back, writing something down furiously in a notebook, while Ziva had her arms folded, looking straight ahead in agitation. Tony placed his glasses on his face, switched gears and sped out of the parking lot.

The car was silent as they began their long journey. Tony turned on the radio, however in an instant Ziva was glaring at him and he turned it off right away. He began drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and Ziva glared at him again. "Jeeze, testy, testy." Tony said with a side glance.

After a couple more minutes Tony hit the steering wheel. "I have an idea!" Everyone looked at him. "Let's play padiddle!"

Abby almost flung the rest of her Caf-POW! all over McGee. "Yes! I love that game! It is so much fun!"

McGee had a look of horror on his face. "No.... no. I refuse to play that game anymore."

Ziva looked around questioningly. "What is... padiddle?" Tony grinned. "It's a game, where when if you see another car with one of their headlights out, you have to say 'padiddle' and hit the top of the car. If you are the last person to say it, you have to take off an article of clothing."

Ziva glanced toward Tony, who still had that devious smirk on his face. She then turned to the back to look at Abby-who was viciously shaking her head yes- and to McGee-who pleaded with her not to play. She thought about it for a few moments, and the glanced toward Tony. "Fine, we can play this....padiddle."

"Please Zi-" McGee started but Tony cut him off.

"Ah! Probie! 3 against 1. You lose. We're playing."

He sighed, leaning back into the seat as the game began. The car became silent once more, everyone's eyes focused on the road. Suddenly Abby's hand flung to the roof of the car as she screamed "PADIDDLE!". Tony and Ziva followed quickly after her, and everyone turned to McGee.

"I hate this game," he grumbled as he shrugged out of his jacket.

Abby giggled in accomplishment, taking a large sip from her Caf-POW!. Everyone became focused again as the game continued on.

Tony then put his blinker on to turn right. As they were almost on the next road McGee was looking at the road they were just on. "PADIDDLE!" He said hitting the roof.

Abby and Ziva hit the roof, repeating the word laughing at Tony who had just finished turning the car and getting situated on the new road.

"Damn it. I can't take anything off now, though. I'm driving, Ten and two, remember. I have to keep both hands on the wheel and both eyes on the road."

"Excuses, excuses!" Abby told him.

"You're the one who wanted to play." McGee pointed out.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Ziva said. She then leaned over the middle of their seats an began to take his jacket off for him.

"David. What are you doing?" Tony said.

"Just helping you with your silly game."

He rolled his eyes as he leaned forward, helping her remove his jacket. He noticed a passing car and saw the burnt out light. "PADIDDLE!" he screamed, his hand flailing to the top of the car. Ziva pulled back quickly, as his hand almost collided with her face while Abby and McGee followed the senior field agent. Ziva sat there, stunned.

"Well David, thanks for the help but looks like its your turn," he winked at her as she sat back in her seat.

She rolled her eyes as she pulled her sweater over her head. Tony let out a low whistle and glanced at her. "What?" she questioned, annoyed.

"It's gonna be a quick game for you David," he commented.

Abby and McGee leaned in toward the console to look up to the front seat. They looked at each other and agreed-it would be a quick game.

"And why is that?"

"Well, cause sweetcheeks, everyone knows the less clothes you have on, the faster the game goes. And you have on that shirt-if you can even call it that- jeans and....other articles of clothing."

She leaned over and punched him in the shoulder. "Just pay attention to the road, DiNozzo."

An hour and a half later Gibbs got out of his car with Ducky and Palmer. He stretched his back and looked around. Tony and the rest of the team should be coming in at any moment. Tony pulled into the Navy Yard and scanned around for a parking spot.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath. The only open spot was next to the last person he wanted to see right now. He slowly pulled into the spot next to Gibbs.

Gibbs leaned down, "What'd you do, crawl? I even beat yo- What the hell happened in here?" Gibbs said very sternly.

McGee and Tony were down to their boxers and Ziva and Abby to their underwear and bra. They all held their clothes up to their body.

"Uh... nothing boss. It's a long story that i'm sure you don't want to hear." Tony replied quickly.

"You're right. I don't want to hear it." Gibbs replied.

He waited as the team haphazirdly through on their clothes and then proceeded to get out of the car. Gibbs walked over to each of them and stared them down. He started with McGee, giving him a headslap then worked toward Ziva and then to Tony, giving him an extra hard slap. He looked at Abby and took a deep breath. He just shook his head and headed back toward the waiting elevator.

"No more Padiddle!"

~_~_~_~

**READ AND REVIEW!! :D**


End file.
